The proposed work is projected through the second year of the Fordham Hispanic Research Center's life. The center will continue with the preliminary field testing of the study on stresses and resources of Cuban-Americans, with the objective of submitting an application for full funding; it will complete the work on outgroup marriages among Puerto Ricans in New York City; it will continue preliminary work on the project concerning the Hispanic experience with criminal justice in the U.S.; and conclude the field work on the ethnographic documentation of the Unitas Therapeutic Community. New initiatives in the development of other research projects will be taken. We will continue our apprentice-research program incorporating people into the research, and organize research seminars for Hispanic graduate students in Metropolitan New York. There will be an increase in the technical assistance which we provide Hispanic professionals and organizations concerned with the mental health of the Hispanic community. There will be a continuation of our Research Bulletin and an effort to publish monographic studies relevant to Hispanic mental health. There will also be a series of seminar workshops focusing on issues central to Hispanic mental health.